Growing Up With England
by metal.lamp-silvertongue
Summary: The Tudors dynasty...perhaps one of the shortest England has ever served. A story on how England saw the growth of Princess Mary, Princess Elizabeth, and Prince Edward. Slight AU, because of Arthur. T for historical nastiness


Dunno why no one has ever thought of crossing over Tudors and Hetalia...well, enjoy! The Tudors thing of calling the younger sister of Henry VIII stayed and so I called the Queen consort of Scotland Mary.

Tudors is copyrighted to...whoever produced it. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.

* * *

><p>England was always fond of children, and he loved his royal children dearly. Most of his kings allowed him to interact and even teach the heirs.<p>

Henry the Eight deeply loved Arthur Kirkland. But when he was young, he did not get to spend much time with him, as Arthur was commanded by King Henry the Seventh to teach Prince Arthur and Princess Mary—the oldest children. Arthur Tudor would one day rule England, and Mary was being sent to marry the Scottish King. So Henry and Margaret rarely saw the mysterious adviser to their father, the Lord Kirkland. But, when Henry was eight, just a few years before the arrival of Infanta Catalina, England was introduced to the Duke of York (and future Archbishop of Canterbury) and the younger English Princess.

That was the last time England truly ever saw a loving Tudor family. He certainly did not blame Catherine, his beloved queen, for the miscarriages and deaths of the many children she and Henry tried to have. Mary may have been an intelligent girl who could have ruled, but every time Catherine brought up the fact she would be queen, he couldn't help but remember Matilda, Holy Roman Empress. Her throne was snatched by a cousin, and although her _son_ ruled, she did not.

He had truly hated and abhorred the whore Anne Boleyn. He did regret the fact that the boys died, but Elizabeth was the only thing redeemable about the upstart queen. Forget the fact that Anne Boleyn had many 'lovers'—Elizabeth was a Tudor, with beautiful hair and a strong, stubborn personality to prove it.

Edward, the last to be born and the first to die, was a sweet and brilliant child. Maybe he would have been a good king to him, but all Arthur can really remember of Edward the Sixth's reign was The Duke of Somerset and Northumberland. Those two were always scheming and plotting.

Regardless of their reign as his King and Queens, he prefers them when their were Prince and Princesses of England—he always considered all of them as legitimate heirs, regardless of the of what one mortal king decreed.

* * *

><p><span>With Mary<span>

The death of Henry, Duke of Cornwall sent Arthur running to the chapel. Out of breath, he dropped to his knees in front of the Virgin Mary and began his prayers.

"Please God...take care of the little Duke who is now in Your hands...grant them a live, healthy child..." Arthur's green eyes shone with tears. He never felt so much pain. His heart—London, his people were sharing the same sentiments. If an heir was not produced, would he feel the same pain that sprung up during the War of the Roses?

"Arthur...thank you." England turned around at the choked out words. His king stood at the door, his blues eyes brimming with tears.

"My lord...you will have an heir!" Arthur cried, running towards him and kissing his hand. He didn't have to do that, but he knew it reassured the monarchs that he was loyal and loving to them.

And they did have an heir, Mary, the Princess of England. She looked like both her parents and had the same tempers and intelligence. Forget France and his pretty dauphin, or Spain and the son of the mad woman, he had a beautiful, brilliant princess.

But it wasn't going to last, that happiness Catherine, Queen of England and England felt. Arthur knew, and it pained him to know this, that a male heir was just more important. Henry may think of another civil war (with nobles like Salisbury and Buckingham who also had royal blood in them, anything could happen) but Arthur remembered other times, ones that may have been forgotten. The Empress Matilda, she fought for her throne, her birthright and it was snatched by her _own_ family.

And to add salt to the wound, Henry was able to produce a son. Henry FitzRoy was born of a normal woman. It seemed unfair that the Queen could not, but who was to question what God commanded?

Arthur was there when Mary was given the Royal Prerogatives of Wales and when Henry FitzRoy became Duke of Richmond. She had an inkling of who he was, because she went to him, asking:

"Why is mama sad, Lord Kirkland?" She said this quietly, so none of her mother's ladies would hear. Many were suspicious of Arthur, because they didn't know the truth. Arthur gazed at the heir with pity and sighed.

"I...I cannot say, your Highness." With that, he bowed low and walked towards Queen Catherine.

"My Queen, your daughter...she **needs** you." he hissed in Latin. She stiffened and turned to him, her anger overwhelmed by sadness.

"Lord Kirkland. Thank you."

At her age, she did not really interact with him. She was a princess, he a mere 'lord'. But he was the one who traveled with Thomas Boleyn to inform the princess of her new...status.

"She is _**not**_ a princess, Lord Kirkland!" Thomas Boleyn snarled at him, shocking the servants. They were standing outside Hatfield Palace, in front of the servants. The servants had their hands ready to help the lords down from their horses. Arthur recoiled, as if his citizen had struck him across the face.

"She is the child of my- our King Henry!" He snapped back, deciding to get off his horse without help. He stomped towards the castle, seething.

"So was Henry FitzRoy. And he was not called a prince." Thomas Boleyn said smugly. Arthur whipped around, green eyes thunderous.

"How dare you, you foolish knave! She was and always will be the daughter of the King and a real Queen!" He stalked towards Boleyn, ignoring the crowd of servants gathering. He did not notice Princess Mary watching from the window, with her eyes wide.

"Her mother is loved by the people, unlike the whore of your daughter!" England screamed what his people believed—that Anne Boleyn was no queen.

"Stay here, you damn bastard,** I** will talk to _the_ Princess Mary!"

She thanked him when he came upstairs. The girl who never cried, she sobbed her gratitude to him over hippocras and bread.

"Your highness, why do you thank me? I am here to deliver the worst news you'd ever hear in your life, and here you are, thanking me?" Princess Mary looked to him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, England, for standing up for me."

Arthur did regret not spending enough time with her. He promised himself that with the future Princes and Princesses, he'd be in their lives, He'd take their loneliness and change it to happiness.

* * *

><p><span>With Elizabeth<span>

"Good Christian people, I have come here to die, according to the law and thus yield myself to the will of the King, my lord..."

England strongly believed that the death of Anne Boleyn cause her daughter's popularity to rise and thus make her a much loved princess. He never recognized Boleyn as his Queen, but he certainly didn't hold it against her daughter.

While many enemies of Anne did not regard her as the daughter of Henry VIII (and at one point, he wanted to believe it as well), there was something about her that rang in his heart. He just knew that Elizabeth was the daughter of Henry.

And Elizabeth, in the span of a few years, grew from the young and playful girl who was bold and cheerful, to the serious, mature bastard daughter. She was only about four.  
>He realized that when he went with Wriothesley to send the Lady Elizabeth Christmas greetings on behalf of His Majesty.<p>

She was there, being brushed and prodded here and there gently by her governess-Mistress Ashley, he recalled to himself. When Elizabeth was deemed proper and perfect to receive His Majesty's messengers, she turned and curtsied.

"My lords." She said solemnly, sounding quite matured for a three year old.

"My lady Elizabeth." Both Arthur and Wriothesley bowed at the same time. They straighten up and Wriothesley cleared his throat. He relayed the Christmas greeting and wish of a Happy New Year.

Elizabeth, regardless of her bastardization, responded in a regal way. She thanked Arthur and Wriothesley kindly and inquired about His Majesty's behalf.

"My lady, Mistress Ashley," Wriothesley said in farewell and looked at Arthur.

"I shall wait outside, Lord Kirkland." With that he left. Arthur knelt in front of the young girl and gave a pointed glance at her governess. She curtsied and backed away. Elizabeth did not move or looked back to her governess. Arthur smiled, looking into her eyes.

"My lady, your sister the Pr—Lady Mary gives you her love and," he pulled out a velvet pouch, and pulled out a pearl necklace, with a small diamond hanging in the middle. Small, elegant and not too showy—Perfect for a young princess.

"She also wishes to give you this present." Elizabeth's eyes had lit up when she heard Mary's name. England smiled, adoring the sibling ties between them. His own siblings still hate him. (Except for Wales, he kind of accepts him now.)

"Thank you my lord Kirkland." She takes the pouch and curtsies. Arthur stands, bows and right before he leaves, she calls out:

"And have a happy Christmas, England!"

He did not see her again until after Anne of Cleves' divorce. (Bless her, that sweet and kind woman)  
>While Mary had permanent lodgings at Court and Edward, Prince of Wales lived at Hatfield Palace, Elizabeth decided to visit her new aunt at Hever Castle. Mary expressed her worry, not wanting her younger sister to live where Anne Boleyn grew up.<p>

"Please, Lord Kirkland, perhaps the Whore's ghost lingers there and she'll corrupt my dear younger sister. Please be my father's messenger and see that she is well and not becoming a heretic."

"I will, your highness. I'll see that Elizabeth is not being corrupted." Mary smiled as Arthur bowed and left the room, heading to King Henry's chambers. There he was given gifts, a few for his younger daughter.

The journey wasn't long and once he got of his horse, the steward of the castle led him to a chamber where he was informed that Lady Anne would receive him.

He didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes barely passed when Lady Anne and Lady Elizabeth swept into the room. Anne of Cleves, despite wearing German fashion, looked lovely in the velvet and damask of her dress. Elizabeth just looked stunning in the dark green gown, her read hair held back by a pearl tiara. England felt pride of the fact that his princesses were beautiful, but Arthur felt rather envious of the man that would be marrying Elizabeth.

"Gut day, my lord." Lady Anne said brightly, her thick accent full of joy. She curtsied with her niece, and Arthur returned the gestured.

"My lady Anne, my lady Elizabeth, I come on behalf of his Majesty the King." He had the servants who accompanied him present the gifts and relayed messages from the King. After, he was invited to sup with the King's sister and his younger daughter. It was far better than dining at court, as there was peace and no gossip of malicious thought in the air.

"How are you, my lady Elizabeth, in this castle? Are you and the lady Anne comfortable?" Arthur asked casually, noticing that Anne of Cleves was not shocked by his question, as the servants were. Of course Anne would not know that her castle was the Boleyn family seat. Not yet.

"The castle is quite pleasing," Elizabeth started, taking a sip of ale. "But what matters to me is the tutors I was given. I am quite content, with Lady Anne and my tutors." Elizabeth locked eyes with her aunt and smiled brightly. Both shared a look, one a mother and daughter would share. England softly smiled, realizing that Elizabeth mostly likely did not care much for her whore of a mother. That comforted Arthur and assured him that his Elizabeth would not be poisoned by Anne Boleyn's ghost. She was strong.

And she displayed that at her father's funeral, when he tightly held her stepmother's hand in a near death grip. Mary and the soon-to-be-king Edward sobbed spectacularly, Mary heaving and Edward clutching his uncles' hands. But Elizabeth just stared ahead and it made Arthur wonder whether Elizabeth had grown up.

"No...I believe my childhood has ended here." Elizabeth murmured that into Arthur's ear when Sir Tyrwhitt left. After Seymour's failed attempt to kidnap the young king, Elizabeth was suspected to be carrying his child. Arthur and an interrogator had tried to find proof of this and the attempted kidnapping.

"_What_ did that man do?" Arthur hissed, pulling the fallen girl up to look at her in the eye. His sharp green eyes bored into her blue ones, but they seemed dead.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, my lord. But my step-father hath did something." She simply said.

* * *

><p><span>With Edward<span>

Although King Henry was clearly disappointed that Jane Seymour, his new queen, did not get pregnant quickly, he nevertheless said that she would give him a son. Arthur, who was listening to his king's worries, nodded stiffly. He may have hated Anne Boleyn, but he did not like the fact that he married again so quickly.

"Your Majesty must be patient, remember, because a son is important, it takes longer for he to be conceived. " Arthur lied easily. No man, whether he be a King or a peasant, can demand a son. God gave a person a son, and He clearly did not see Henry the Eight ready or worthy enough to have a son soon.

"Heh, you're right Arthur, but when? What if Jane gives me a daughter?" Henry said to him, growling at the thought of another daughter. Arthur stiffen, wondering if his king would kill another woman.

"If you doubt you're wife, then your worst nightmare will come true." He said, missing his king's shocked eyes, which narrowed in anger. Arthur winced when he saw King Henry's glare.

"Your Majesty, by your leave." He decided to leave and not let his king take out his anger on him. It didn't matter who it was, when the King was angry, he did not hold back.

And in time, Queen Jane became heavy with child. The King was overjoyed, and that was expressed in the dances and banquets he held in honor of his wife. However, it was clear that Queen Jane was nervous and feeling pressured, which Mary later informed Arthur over goblets of wine and sweetmeats.

"God will decide whether you're father is worthy of having a son." Arthur said solemnly, drinking deeply from the goblet.

"But if he doesn't get what he wants, he'll kill the Queen and marry again." Mary stared him in the eye. Suddenly, the wine soured in his stomach.

But all seemed well, as Arthur heard the midwives crying in happiness at the birth of a son. The members of the council, Suffolk, and Norfolk sighed in relief. But the worry didn't end there: Queen Jane was soon dead. And while Henry mourned, his son, Edward, Prince of Wales, lived without the love of a parent.

When Arthur visited the Prince of Wales' rooms, he was not surprised to see Mary, who was her brother's godmother. She was rocking him to sleep, as Lady Bryan watched with a careful eye. Mary looked up and with a nodded, dismissed the suddenly suspicious ladies, save for Lady Bryan. She looked at her country with suspicion, but he gave her a letter, with the King's seal.

"How is the Prince of Wales, Lady Mary?" Mary gave a small smile and nodded.

"He is well. I would have brought Elizabeth with me, but since he is an infant it would not be safe to let him near older children. Edward, he has," she motioned to the slightly moist room.

"He has his rooms cleaned every day." Arthur nodded, observing the sleeping infant.

"Did His Majesty visit his son?"

And it continued like that for years. It seemed as if King Henry was afraid that he'd hurt his son, just like he harmed his third wife. Although the child was healthy, pretty and plump, the King tried to distance himself yet doted on him fiercely. When Prince Edward fell ill, the King hurried, along with some of his favorites, to Hampton Court Palace. Although he was extremely pleased and relived that his son lived, it strengthen his desire to produce a second son.

Anne of Cleves had not pleased King Henry so he didn't feel a need to introduce his most precious child. But when the King became enamored with Katherine Howard, he brought his children so his _Rose Without Thorns _can love them.

But it was under Queen Catherine Parr who would bring the family together. Although Arthur had tried to see the heir more often, King Henry and Edward Seymour (That arrogant whelp!) had denied his requests.

"Your Majesty, how can I, a kingdom, give your child an illness?" Arthur tried to reason with his King, but he was stubborn.

"You collapsed when the plague spread through London." Henry the Eight rasped, narrowing his eyes at his country's insubordination. Arthur sighed, feeling more irritated with him than when he married Anne Boleyn.

"Your Majesty must remember that I feel the pain of the English people. I must also begin training His Highness in the..." He trailed off, seeing that the king wasn't paying attention. He huffed sharply, and with a quick bow, he left the king.

So he made it his secret mission to start the Prince's training early. He wasn't worried about the religion the young prince was being raised in (Mary did, the poor girl) but he always made sure that the English heir had good, intelligent tutors. Edward Seymour might have balked at being order by an unknown lord, but that man was sharp. He figured it out soon enough, but was still suspicious.

But one cannot teach a child how to be strong mentally, especially if they are raised in a soft environment. His poor princesses Mary and Elizabeth grew up too soon—Elizabeth was mature at the age of four. Prince Edward, on the other hand, was coddled and fussed over, as he was the heir, the only living son Henry VIII had left. His sisters showed barely a trace of resentment, perhaps just envy of the comfortable and good life of Prince Edward. But, because the young heir was raised in such a way, to trust and follow what his caretakers said, he was not prepared to be a good king.

When Henry the Eight died, it was rather expected but unwanted at the same time. He had restored his daughters to the succession, but one was the enemy of the 'heretic' counsel, and the other of no use...yet.

"It pains me to see such a young, _young_ boy become king." Wales commented sadly to Arthur. He had ceremoniously removed the Prince of Wales crown just a few moments early, and moved aside so that the Duke of Northumberland could crown England's new king—King Edward the Sixth.

But despite the fact that Edward acted like a monarch he was still a child on the inside. The arguments against Mary and her Catholic beliefs often ended with Edward sobbing on Arthur's shoulder.

"Arthur you are my one and true friend." Edward whispered after a failed parliament meeting. Although Edward, Duke of Somerset had been removed and arrested, he was now free and back to collide with Northumberland. And no one listened to Edward, the true king.

"What about Tom Seymour, you uncle, or Elizabeth?" Arthur said softly, patting the child's head, like an older brother would to his younger sibling. Edward smiled sadly when he heard Elizabeth's name.

"Uncle Tom is just my dear uncle, but I do not wish to appear weak in front of Elizabeth. I do know she admired father, and...I admire her...but I wish she could see me as a king, not as her younger brother."

The King Edward the Sixth died as what he feared—young, weak and sickly. He died as what his father had feared. England mourned the loss of a monarch and Arthur mourned the loss of a child.

* * *

><p>I'll one day come back and explain all of the historical references, like Elizabeth's interrogator. Some things are referenced from the beastly man David Starkey, who did a series on Elizabeth's childhood. Did Mary ever get the title of Princess of Wales in Tudors? I know she got the royal prerogative, but was never crowned.<p>

Corrections are welcomed. I was too lazy to research (past Wikipedia) so I had to use my knowledge of Tudors and history. Oh, some things are hinted to be influenced from Carolyn Meyer's Young Royals.

The childhood kinda parallels the Tudors, so that's why I somewhat glossed over Mary's childhood. I think even in her twenties, she truly didn't grow up because she was attached to her mother. On the other hand, Elizabeth was described to have acted like an adult from the age of four.


End file.
